


every little detail

by toriiixoox



Series: lose it [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Drinking, Drunk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Drunk flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, Underage Drinking, drunk and in love, drunk yamaguchi tadashi is in love, sober tsukishima kei is in love also, tsukishima is just taking care of his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toriiixoox/pseuds/toriiixoox
Summary: It was supposed to be the first time that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi got drunk together. It was supposed to be a night alone with just the two of them and some alcohol, getting equally as drunk and having the time of their lives, but sometimes things don't go according to plan.Alternately: Yamaguchi is just too adorable when he gets tipsy and Tsukishima wants to remember ever waking detail.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: lose it [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868281
Comments: 11
Kudos: 216





	every little detail

**Author's Note:**

> hi here's another part of this series. it's not crucial that you read the rest of it, but it is recommended just because of the building of the stories and their relationship and it just makes everything better. but! you don't need any background of the other stories!

Yamaguchi knew exactly what Tsukki was like when he was drunk. He was a little bit looser than he normally was, not as tightly wound and on edge the entire time. His shoulders got more relaxed the longer he drank and it would get increasingly more difficult for him to hide the smile that came from his friends doing stupid shit. His laugh felt lighter instead of as jeering as usual. 

He learned all about his boyfriend’s drunk tendencies at a party that Kuroo had invited them both to after their second training camp, a party that Kuroo kept on the DL and away from Daichi and the rest of the first years at Karasuno, a party that Tsukishima didn’t even really want to go to in the first place.

He rolled his eyes when Kuroo had first asked him, mulled over it for a few hours before complaining to Yamaguchi. It only took a few small words of curiosity and intrigue for Tsukishima to change his tone, texting Kuroo that they would be there, but leaving out that the entire reason was Yamaguchi’s smile and interest in possibly drinking. 

Yamaguchi knew exactly what Tsukki was like when he was drunk, but Tsukki had no idea what Yamaguchi was like when he was drunk. The scene of Kuroo’s party turned out to be too intimidating for him. Drinking in front of people that knew how to drink was far too threatening for him to feel relaxed enough to let loose or indulge himself. It’s not that he didn’t  _ want  _ to drink, it’s just that the situation as a whole made it nearly impossible to let himself do so. 

Tsukki wanted to know what this side of Yamaguchi looked like. 

* * *

The opportunity presented itself on a weekend where two events aligned. Yamaguchi’s mom was out of town again and Kuroo, the only person that Tsukishima trusted enough to buy him alcohol, just so happened to be visiting Miyagi. Tsukishima knew that getting drunk together was definitely something that Yamaguchi was interested in doing, but he also knew that there were stipulations that came with that. The two biggest and most important ones were that they had to be alone and they had to be safe. A weekend at Yamaguchi’s house alone checked both boxes. 

After receiving an enthusiastic yes from Yams about the potential plans, he,  _ begrudgingly _ , texted Kuroo. 34 unnecessary texts later and Kuroo had told him that he would buy him a bottle of sake and a case of beer on 3 conditions. 1.) They stayed safe, 2.) He practiced blocks with him next time they were in training camp without complaining, and 3.) He admitted that Kuroo was one of his best friends in the entire world.

They almost had to find another way to get alcohol. He thought very heavily about other options or maybe changing the plans completely. Ultimately, Tsukishima swallowed his pride and now there is, without a doubt, a screenshot in the cloud of Tsukishima Kei saying that Kuroo Tetsurou is one of his best friends in the entire world. At least he now had a bottle of sake and a case of beer “hand-delivered by your best friend in the entire world,” Kuroo had said right before Tsukishima slammed the door in his face (right before Tsukki opened the door back up and invited him inside and caught him up about everything that had happened between him and Yams since he last saw him.)

* * *

Tsukishima doesn’t even knock on the front door. He uses the spare key in the lockbox hidden behind their flower pot that Yamaguchi told him the combination to just in case. He pushes through the door and sees his boyfriend scurrying around, picking up small things from the coffee table and moving them. Even after being together for over a year, Yamaguchi still worries about how presentable his house is every time Tsukki comes over even if they’re both about to get inebriated. 

Running around the living room, Yamaguchi doesn’t even notice the door open nor shut and Tsukishima can’t help but think how dangerous that is. Still, he uses it to his own advantage, taking his shoes off silently and sneaking over to Yamaguchi, wrapping his arms around him and laughing at how harshly he jumps. “I didn’t even see you come in!” 

“Why are you cleaning?” Tsukishima asks, kissing his cheek and setting the alcohol down on the freshly tidied coffee table. The condensation on the outside of the sake bottle runs down the sides and onto the coaster Tsukishima made sure to set it on. When Yamaguchi notices this, he lets out a breath he had been holding in as he had been pacing earlier. 

“I’m stress cleaning,” he admits. 

“Why?” Tsukishima asks again. Yamaguchi begins to move, eyes fixated on a few dishes on the kitchen counter that could be put into the sink. Tsukishima uses his finger to nudge Yamaguchi’s focus onto him instead. “Are you nervous about drinking?” he asks, not really waiting for an answer as he tries to ensure that he’s not feeling pressured or anything similar, “because, we don’t have to drink, we can just hang out, that’s to-.”

“No!” he exclaims, a little bit too eager, so he tones it down, “No, I’m excited! I want to drink! I mean, yes, I’m a little nervous, but just because I’ve never done it before and you have and-.”

Tsukishima interrupts him this time, kissing him to stop his ramblings. When he pulls away, his eyes stay locked on his, taking a deep breath that he expects him to mimic. “Whatever you want to do is perfectly fine with me, okay? No pressure.”

His chest rises and falls as he mimics Tsukki’s deep breath and nods, repeating his last two words. “No pressure.”

“Do you want a beer?” he asks, searching for any doubt at all in the nod that he answers with. They sit on the couch, more awkwardly sat than normal as Yamaguchi takes his first sip. The surprise on his face is very evident as his facial expression shifts from nervous to thoughtful to almost  _ pleased _ .

“That’s not that bad,” he admits bashfully as if it wasn’t even an option for it to be anything other than horrifying. Tsukishima almost laughs, but keeps it to himself as he nods, sipping on his own drink and watching Yamaguchi go for another as well. 

Yamaguchi spends his entire time drinking his first beer talking about how it isn’t that bad. By the end of it, he’s actually referring to it as good. Obviously, it was good, because he’s finished it before Tsukishima is halfway done and is ready for another one, newfound confidence filling him as a result of exceeding expectations and the fact that the alcohol is hitting him for the first time ever. 

The confidence is what allows him to grab the next beer by himself, only needing to look at Tsukishima for confirmation instead of voicing it. Tsukishima finishes his first drink and Yamaguchi finishes his second drink at the same time. After seeing how worried he was when he first entered the house, he wasn’t expecting him to power through them like he’s doing. 

He takes a bit of a break, opening the next one, but only taking one sip before setting it down on the table and focusing his attention, to the best of his ability with the new sensation inside of him, on Tsukki as he starts talking about seeing Kuroo. He laughs along at how disgruntled Tsukki is that he would have to lie about Kuroo being one of his best friends even though Yamaguchi knows it’s the truth. 

Yamaguchi isn’t sure what the proper etiquette or speed of drinking alcohol is, but he assumes that Tsukki will stop him if he’s doing something wrong. He trusts that Tsukki will stop him if he’s doing something wrong. He keeps eyeing the can on the table, afraid to pick it back up while Tsukki is talking, afraid that he’s drinking too quickly, but Tsukki just hands it to him gingerly. 

As he begins to start sipping it again, Tsukishima asks, “Do you want to try the sake?”

The two and a half beers that are already in his system tell him that yes, absolutely he wants to try the sake. He nods happily at Tsukki who walks into the kitchen and returns with two small sake cups. His eyes are trained on Tsukki’s steady fingers as he opens the sake bottle, pours the clear liquid into the cups, and hands one of them to him. 

The first sip is not nearly as enjoyable as his first sip of beer was, but it hits him much quicker. He waits, making sure that Tsukki isn’t judging him as he sips his beer behind the sip of sake. Perhaps it was a combination of the beer that was already in his system with the stronger alcohol that was sandwiched by more beer that made him start feeling so bubbly. 

Yamaguchi is  _ trying  _ to pay attention, really, he is, but he’s starting to feel very warm and very good now. Their conversation moves onto much less important things, things that don’t really matter when they’re left behind and ditched for another topic that distracts Yamaguchi instead. They’ve switched conversational subjects too many times to remember in such a short span. 

As Yamaguchi continues to drink more, Tsukki’s sips get less and less frequent. Watching Yamaguchi laugh at things that weren’t funny and seeing his face begin to flush a deep crimson were things that he most definitely wanted to remember fully. His sake cup is nearly completely full and he hasn’t even finished his second beer before he’s pouring more sake into Yamaguchi’s cup. 

Tsukishima had had every intention to drink alongside his boyfriend, feeling himself get looser and his laughs come easier. He thought that the two of them would have a silent competition of who could get drunk faster, watching the other take sips and following right after them. Even in a drunk state, he knows that he would’ve enjoyed watching Yamaguchi unfold from the alcohol for the first time in the moment at least. 

But this wasn’t something that he wanted to look back to in hazy recollection. He didn’t want to have to piece together the timeline and the events and all of the times that he laughed at something stupid, but he didn’t remember exactly what it was. He didn’t want to lose all of the small details, every subtlety that he would have missed in his intoxication. He refused to. Otherwise, he would have missed how cute Yamaguchi’s laughs sound when they’re interrupted by hiccups or the look of surprise on his face when said hiccup takes him completely by surprise. He would have missed the nearly unnoticeable touch on his shoulder when Yamaguchi was worried that he was losing balance. There is no way that he would have recalled how Yamaguchi closed his eyes for a fraction of a second longer than normal when he tries to remember something lost to sake and beer. There would be plenty of more opportunities where Tsukishima could drink with his boyfriend, watching his freckles dance on his cheeks when his eyes refused to focus. 

Besides, right now, someone had to take watch over him while he stumbled over his own two feet on his way to the kitchen. 

“Where are you going?” Tsukishima asks, standing up very quickly as soon as a very flushed Yamaguchi leaves the couch. 

“Kitchen.” The answer is short and much more stable than Tsukki expects it to be, especially when Yamaguchi is swaying (possibly intentionally, possibly unintentionally) towards the kitchen.

Tsukishima catches up to him in 2 strides, staying close behind him, but giving him enough room to sway to his heart’s content. “Why?”

“Hungry,” he answers as if it should have been obvious. Perhaps it should have been obvious. Yamaguchi flings open the cabinets, cocking his head to the side at whatever is inside. His eyes light up as he pulls a package of ramen from a cupboard and shakes it at Tsukki. Ramen means boiling water which means Yamaguchi inevitably hurting himself on accident. Tsukki takes the ramen from him and sets it on the counter. A pout instantly forms on Yamaguchi’s face until he notices, albeit in a very delayed manner, that Tsukki is pulling a pot from the drawer and filling it with water. The pout is replaced by a smile so bright that the radiance warms Tsukishima’s heart and Yamaguchi instead funnels his energy into bouncing around the kitchen, disappearing only for a second to grab his drink from the coffee table and finish it promptly. 

There is no music playing, only the sounds of Tsukishima cooking filling the air, but Yamaguchi is still dancing around the kitchen haphazardly around his boyfriend. Tsukki indulges him only for a few moments, waiting for the water to boil as he focuses on how giddy the alcohol is making Yamaguchi who drapes his arms around the taller boy and attempts to move him back and forth. 

When the water starts bubbling viciously, Tsukki returns his attention back to the ramen. Yamaguchi doesn’t seem to mind though, bumping into Tsukki as he rocks from side to side. “Yams, I love you, but you’re going to have to stop bumping into me if you want food,” Tsukki tries to explain. Yamaguchi does not stop bumping into him. In fact, the bumps become more frequent with the laughter that spills out of him. 

Tsukki puts the noodles down, turning back around and holding Yamaguchi’s hips. He tries to stare into his eyes to show his seriousness, but Yamaguchi’s eyes are darting around and even with the hold that Tsukki has on his hips, Yamaguchi is still reeling and giggling. Tsukishima lets out a sigh, tightening his grip on Yamaguchi and using it to press him up against the edge of the counter, smirking at how carefree he is. When it’s not enough to still him, he lifts him up onto the countertop and places both his hands on Yamaguchi’s face. “Do you want ramen?” Yamaguchi nods. “Then sit here, okay?” Yamaguchi nods again before speaking, no timidness or confusion from the prior events. 

“Can I have another driiink?” he asks, kicking his legs against the cupboards below. At least he wasn’t endangering himself or Tsukki who pours and delivers him another drink. 

With Yamaguchi happily sipping his sake perched on top of the ledge, he can return to cooking. He listens to Yamaguchi tell him exactly how to make it despite the fact that he’s made him ramen more times than he can count. He doesn’t need Yamaguchi to tell him that he likes his yolk runny or that he hates the noodles overcooked, but he lets him ramble anyway. 

When it’s done, he hops off of the counter by himself, scaring Tsukki half to death with how close he gets to toppling into Tsukki with the hot bowl in his hands. He sets it down on the table, pulling out the chair in front of it and sitting in the chair directly next to that one. He makes sure to remind Yamaguchi that it’s hot and to monitor that he doesn’t choke to death as he tries to tell Tsukki how good it is and what a great job he did. 

As soon as he’s finished eating, content and full, he’s pulling Tsukki back into the living room with him, skipping the entire way there and pouring himself more of the clear liquid whenever they make it to the table. Tsukki sits down first, unsure if Yamaguchi is even going to opt for sitting down when he seems so full of energy right now. He tucks himself into the arm of the couch, sitting in the corner where the back cushion meets the side. 

Yamaguchi all but throws himself onto Tsukki, tilting his head back struggling to make upside-down eye contact with the boy looming over him. He squirms in his lap, eventually getting bored with the movement and the strain of his neck and completely leaning into Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“Hi Tsukki,” he whispers as he buries his face into Tsukishima’s collarbone. He’s heard this nickname a million times, probably  _ literally  _ a million times, no exaggeration. He’s been calling him Tsukki for their entire relationship, save for a few ‘Kei’s or even lesser ‘Tsukishima’s, but for some reason unbeknownst to him, this time melts his heart. It makes his heart swell to three times the size and then melt into a puddle in his stomach. He wonders if Yamaguchi can feel how hard his heart is beating and how red his face is turning.

Yamaguchi gets very giggly when he’s drunk. This is a fact that Tsukishima revels in learning. It only makes Tsukki’s heart feel even fuller. Yamaguchi sits up, elevating the weight from his chest and shoulder. Tsukishima snakes his arms around his waist. He’s not quite ready to let Yamaguchi start to wander off again. He pulls him back into him gently, allowing his chest to press directly up against Yamaguchi’s back, pushing his nose into his hair and the back of his neck. This only elicits lighter giggles and a loving pushback that screams  _ please don’t stop, I am so in love with you _ . 

He’s so comfortable in his boyfriend’s arms that he doesn’t even attempt to get up to pour himself another drink, content and happy right where he’s at, drunk mostly on the alcohol, but also on the warmth coming from Tsukki and the feeling of his breath on his neck every time he exhales. He brings his arms down, wrapping them around Tsukki’s that are wrapped around his stomach. He squeezes them softly, swaying from side to side and humming in satisfaction at the gentle movements. His motions get slower and slower until Yamaguchi has practically let go of all his weight, Tsukki supporting him wholly. 

Tsukishima moves both of their legs to the unoccupied side of the couch, resting his back against the armrest and pulling Yamaguchi more into his chest. Tsukki is the one that’s humming now, letting his arm run gently up and down Yamaguchi’s sides and watching his eyelids flutter closed. The look on his face is so soft and kind that when it changes abruptly, it scares him even more. 

“Wanna go upstairs,” Yamaguchi says, sitting up so quickly that there’s no way he  _ isn’t _ dizzy. 

“You don’t wanna sit on the couch with me?” Tsukishima asks, trying to coerce him back to where he just was. 

Yamaguchi is on his feet now, shaking his head, definitely adding to the spinning he is undoubtedly experiencing. He grabs onto Tsukki’s arm, for stability or emphasis, Tsukishima doesn’t really know. “Pleeease, Tsukki,” he pleads, plopping back down onto the couch, but not in his lap and nudging into his shoulder. He repeats himself over and over. The nickname comes out with a touch of slur that is somehow so innocent.

The safest thing to do was to sleep on the couch, to not traverse the risky stairs, but Yamaguchi was pouting and whining and leaning into Tsukki’s shoulder and he couldn’t turn him down when he looked as disheveled and charming as he did.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Tsukishima gives in, standing up and holding out his hand for Yamaguchi to take. Yamaguchi practically leaps to his feet, cheering as he gets his way as if Yamaguchi in this state couldn’t get anything that he wanted from Tsukki. He watches very carefully as he steps up each step behind his boyfriend, hand on his lower back, bracing to make sure that he doesn’t topple backward. Yamaguchi has no idea how much care and thought Tsukki is putting into each movement, how he’s basically making up for Yamaguchi’s complete disregard of the danger that is walking up a flight of stairs. 

Yamaguchi is humming something unintelligible as he tries to skip a stair, depth perception so off that he misses drastically, his foot coming down on the very edge of the upper step. Tsukki’s strong arms hold Yamaguchi’s waist tight as Yamaguchi starts into a fit of laughter, barely able to continue the motions.  _ I’m going to have to carry this dumbass up the stairs, aren’t I? _ Acting as the only stability for the couple, worried about actually making it to Yama’s room, some might think that Tsukki would be annoyed at this point seeing Yamaguchi so carefree about the possibility of death. He only found it disgustingly endearing. He doesn’t try to hold back his smile. 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi sings, trying to repeat the same action. He succeeds this time, his entire body jolting in excitement as Tsukki shakes his head. “See! I did it!!!!” He starts to turn around, wanting to see if his boyfriend looks as proud of him as he feels, but Tsukishima’s grip stays steady.

“Yamaguchi, let’s make it up the stairs first, okay?” Even if Tsukishima finds Yamaguchi incredibly endearing and nearly the cutest thing on the entire planet, that doesn’t mean his anxiety is gone. He just wants to make it to Yamaguchi’s room so that he can go back to just enjoying how adorable he is. 

Any motion that Yamaguchi was in has come to a halt abruptly, wobbling marginally as he tries to stand his ground. Somehow, this feels more dangerous than when they were moving. “What?” Tsukishima asks, trying to figure out what caused this sudden change. 

“You called me Yamaguchi,” he mumbles. At least he was quick to admit what the issue was. Though, that didn’t mean that Tsukishima understood why it was an issue. 

“That’s… your name?” Tsukishima drags out, evident confusion in his words. Yamaguchi just starts pouting again, crossing his hands over his chest instead of gripping onto the banister and Tsukishima is very aware that he has to solve the issue quickly. 

“What abooout Yama or Yams or Tadashi or Dashi or baby,” Yamaguchi lists off. Honestly, Tsukishima is amazed that the words are as nicely strung together as they are. He’s almost too wrapped up in how impressed he’s feeling that he doesn’t notice the pet name tacked on at the end.  _ Almost _ . He can feel the warmth rising to his cheeks, though he’s certain that he’s not nearly as red as his boyfriend is. Yamaguchi isn’t affected at all by the new name he’s so nonchalantly asking Tsukki to call him. “It’s spose to be like lovey, not all serious like you’re  _ mad _ at me.” 

Tsukishima wants to drop his jaw or laugh or both and just take in what Yamaguchi had just said, but he’ll have time for that later when he’s recalling all of the events of tonight. Right now, he’s much more concerned with how, somehow, Yamaguchi is swaying more than usual. It gives him the push he needs. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, baby, can we please make it up the stairs and into your room?”

There’s no verbal response, just a thoughtful hum as Yamaguchi contemplates his options.  _ What options? _ “Will you kiss me when we get up there?” he asks carefully, wrapping his fingers back around the banister.

“Of course,” Tsukishima gives in quickly for many reasons.

“Ha!” Yamaguchi says as if he tricked Tsukki into something as if otherwise Tsukki wouldn’t have kissed him at all. He starts walking up the stairs again, much quicker, but with motivation behind each stride. A small gap forms between the two of them despite Tsukki’s long gait as Yamaguchi is now rushing to get into his room. Surprisingly, he seems much more coordinated than a few moments ago, making it up the stairs quickly and precisely, without even trying to jump over two steps at once. 

His fingers hook around the doorframe, using it to swing himself into his room, disappearing right before Tsukki’s eyes into the bedroom. Tsukishima has absolutely no idea how he’s not sick from the alcohol and the rapid motions that he’s putting himself through. When Tsukishima turns into the room, he watches Yamaguchi jump onto the bed, landing on his stomach, but quickly turning over onto his back and laughing. He pats at the bed very obnoxiously and repetitively regardless of the fact that Tsukishima is already moving toward him. 

Eager to both be close to his boyfriend and stop him from smacking the bed repeatedly, he sits down on the edge of the bed. From the  _ hmpf _ that comes from the freckled boy laying on his back, he knows that Yams is obviously not satisfied with this. With the exaggerated sigh, he knows exactly what he wants. 

Tsukki lowers himself backward, allowing the bed to conform to his back and his arm to press up against Yamaguchi’s side for only a moment before Yamaguchi turns to face him. The bed moves as he scooches himself as closely as he can to Tsukki. Now, he’s less laying next to him or beside him and more laying practically on top of him. His chin is resting on Tsukki’s sternum, no regard for the pressure it’s creating, but Tsukki doesn’t mind it, not when Yamaguchi’s eyes feel like hearts and all of his freckles seem to be dancing on the scarlet skin. 

“You owe me something,” Yamaguchi whispers, giggling throughout the sentence. 

He knows exactly what Yamaguchi wants, could give him a million kisses and shut him up in an instant, but teasing him seems much more fun (somehow, yes, it feels more fun than kissing his boyfriend), especially when he’s like this. “What’s that, Yams?” Tsukki asks, cocking his eyebrow. If Yamaguchi were sober, he would instantly realize that his boyfriend was just being an asshole and would probably just reach up and kiss him anyway. 

But Drunk Yamaguchi does not confidently take the lead like Sober Yamaguchi does. Instead, his jaw drops and his eyebrows knit together and his lips form an  _ adorable _ pout that deserves to be kissed  _ in due time _ . Yamaguchi makes a noise that could only be described as how an exclamation point sounds mixed with a whine. “The  _ kiss,  _ Tsukki,” Yamaguchi explains, trying to jog his memory. “Also, you should not call me Yams either, I don’t think,” he switches his train of thought briefly as the thought pops into his head. 

“No?” 

“No. Say, uh, say the thing you said earlier on the stairs,” Yamaguchi says, dancing around the request, his eyes flickering between Tsukki’s facial features, but avidly avoiding his eyes. It took every ounce of willpower in Tsukishima to keep a straight face, one that was convincingly teasing and in control. 

“What thing?” he pushes further.

Yamaguchi gets quieter, opening and closing his mouth a few times before speaking. “The thing,” he mutters, “On the stairs.” He repeats himself more sheepishly this time and truly, it’s as if the Gods themselves are testing how strong Tsukishima is in his own convictions and stubbornness because Yamaguchi bites his lips gently and the pout still hasn’t left his face and Tsukishima wants to kiss him so hard that he can’t breathe. 

He has to keep reminding himself that he’s in control, that it’s going to be so worth it when he finally gives in and kisses him. He closes his eyes, takes a breath, and regains himself, all things that Yamaguchi doesn’t notice because he can’t focus on too many things at once right now and all of his thought processes are dedicated to trying to make Tsukishima say the thing that he said on the stairs. “You’re gonna have to be more specific,” Tsukishima teases, “I said a lot of things on the stairs when you were trying to skip steps and almost falling down them.”

“Not fair!” he whines, “I was just trying to impress you!” If he were more aware, he’d have noticed how hard Tsukki’s heart thumped against his ribcage. “The thing, Tsukki, the thing, the name,” he tries to explain without actually explaining, rocking back and forth for emphasis. 

“Baby, what thing?” Tsukishima says, giving in, but testing to see how quick Yamaguchi will notice, how responsive and aware he was.

The squeal that comes from him and the fact that he instantly buries his face into his chest, humming against the cloth of his shirt and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and squeezing tightly, proves that Yamaguchi, despite how intoxicated he was, was waiting eagerly for that exact word. “That thing! You said it!” he says, looking back up at Tsukki with his cheek pressed against his chest. He’s giggling again, but this time Tsukishima can feel his body moving, knowing exactly where the laugh originated from and the track that it took to leave. 

In all of the teasing back and forth about the pet name, Tsukishima is wondering if Yamaguchi forgot about his  _ ‘payment’ _ . He didn’t. 

“You still owe me, though,” Yamaguchi reminds him as if there was any way he could forget. 

“Owe you what, baby?” he asks. He’s realizing, now, that everything does, indeed, happen for a reason. Yamaguchi is here with him, drunk in the privacy of his own house while Tsukki stayed sober undoubtedly because the universe is kind. If Yamaguchi had gotten drunk at the party the first time Tsukki had drank, he wouldn’t have A.) been able to remember how gorgeous Yamaguchi looked after drinking far too much sake, B.) known that there was a difference in the ways that he could flush and how they vary depending on the cause, and C.) had the ability to be so overwhelmingly affectionate towards a new side of Yamaguchi that could only be described as the most enchanting, entrancing human being of all time. 

“Tsukkiiiiiii,” he whined, rolling onto his back again, staring up at the ceiling and pushing his head into the bed. Tsukishima instantly wanted to feel him pressed back against him even if it did make his heart smile watching Yamaguchi tousle his own hair against the sheets. “You said that if I ran up the stairs super fast and jumped into my bed that you would kiiiisss me.” That is most definitely  _ not  _ what he said, but his tone has Tsukishima wondering if Yamaguchi actually thinks that’s what he said. 

The sheets and blankets underneath them become a tangled mess as Yamaguchi tosses and turns. Tsukki isn’t sure if he’s pouting or just trying to get comfortable. Either way, he settles down when Tsukishima reaches his arm out and snakes it under his head, grabbing onto his shoulder. He looks up at Tsukishima with unfocused eyes and the most genuine smile he’s ever flashed. “Now,” Tsukishima starts, having gotten Yamaguchi’s fleeting attention, “what did you want?” 

His face scrunches up as he thinks about it before landing on his realization. “Tsukki, will you  _ please _ kiss me?” 

The question is so polite and innocent and Yamaguchi looks so earnest that he can’t tease him any further. He lets his fingers run down the side of his cheek until they get to his chin, grasping it softly between one finger and thumb as he tilts his head upward. He’s not expecting the kiss to taste so sweet. He fully anticipated a bitterness from the lingering alcohol to mask the taste of Yamaguchi that Tsukki had become so accustomed to. 

He’s also not expecting Yamaguchi to be so thoughtful and purposeful in any of his actions, but he’s proven very wrong as Yamaguchi adjusts his position, pushing himself into Tsukki’s kiss harder. He doesn’t stumble forward or brace himself on Tsukki or giggle as he does it. He’s moved himself out of the crook of Tsukki’s arm and is on his knees right beside him hovering above, all of which he’s done while still pressed against Tsukki’s lips. 

Given how drunk he was, Tsukishima was not ready for Yamaguchi to somehow be even better at making out than he was before. He’s using one arm to brace himself against the mattress and the other forearm resting flat against the bed, hand tucked under Tsukki’s head with a fist full of blonde hair. His body is sturdy and stable, considerably different than how he walked up the stairs a few minutes ago, but that’s not even the best part. 

Yamaguchi’s mouth against his feels  _ so good _ . His lips feel so soft, the teeth clanking against his own feel deliberate, their tongues sliding against one another so smoothly, tasting every part of their mouths that they could. Time is escaping both of them as they lay there, controlling their breaths through their noses so that they don’t have to pull away even for an instant. They change positions sparingly, but it never progresses past this, despite the handful of attempts that Yamaguchi makes at taking off Tsukki’s shirt or moving his hands to places that they shouldn’t be. Tsukki, as much as he wants to just give in, knows that even with how familiar they are with one another and how often they do it anyway, Yamaguchi is in no place to make decisions like that. 

It was a much better use of their time, he thinks, lying there and lazily making out with his boyfriend instead of teasing him about kissing him or how drunk he was. All at once, Yamaguchi has pulled himself away from Tsukki, sitting up and taking off his shirt and tugging on Tsukki’s. “Want this,” he mutters. Tsukki cocks his head as Yamaguchi grabs onto the bottom of it. This was different from all of the times that he had tried to do the same thing while they were kissing. He takes his shirt off, handing it to Yamaguchi who pulls it on over his head and kicks his pants off before resting his head on his pillow, humming contently. 

“Are you tired?” Tsukki lulls, moving closely next to Yamaguchi, turning him on his side and conforming around him. Yamaguchi nods his head. Each action is muted now compared to before. He hears Yamaguchi murmur the word  _ “sleepy” _ and knows that any second now, his boyfriend will be dead to the world, sleeping off any of the intoxication and replacing it with unruly hangover symptoms. 

He knows that it’s going to take Yamaguchi less than 3 minutes to fall asleep, but he still wants to speed up the process. After everything tonight, he knows that Yama deserves as much sleep as he can get. He runs his fingers through his hair, scratching the top of his head gently and kissing the back. 

Soft, steady breaths fill the air as a telltale sign that Yamaguchi is asleep. The only thing that Tsukishima wants to do right now is follow suit right behind him, but he knows that in the morning, Yamaguchi will be miserable. He knows that he’ll wake up blinded by the lights through the curtains and he’ll have the worst headache and Tsukki wants to be prepared for that. It takes a handful of minutes for him to even untangle himself from Yamaguchi. He knows that he probably could have been abrupt and Yamaguchi still would have slept like a log, but he takes his time, timing it with his breathing and using painfully slow movements. He tiptoes out of the room, and slinks down to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and a few aspirins from the medicine cabinet on his way back up. He sets them quietly down on the nightstand before reassuming the same position he was in before. 

It takes him no time at all to fall back asleep once he’s back pressed up against Yamaguchi, feeling his spine run from his chest to his stomach, legs tangled together, fingers grazing his stomach and hipbones, and hearing the small noises coming from him as he sleeps. 

* * *

Tsukishima wakes up in the morning when he feels Yama shifting and trying to break free of his grip. The movement is only second to the groans that come from his hungover boyfriend as he tries to start voicing his complaints. 

“Water and aspirin on the bedside table,” Tsukishima mumbles, interrupting him, sleep fighting so hard to take over again. 

“Oh God, thank you,” he replies, reaching over, taking the aspirin, and drinking the entire glass of water. 

“Lay back down, baby.” It rolls right off of Tsukishima’s sleepy tongue but takes Yamaguchi so aback that his head throbs.  _ Okay, maybe that’s not the reason, but it might be. _ His heart is fluttering and the added emotions are really not good for his head. Tsukishima’s eyes are shut softly, not even taking in the sight of how much the name is affecting him. He listens, regardless, laying back down against the pillow slowly and pulling the blanket over his head, shielding any light from coming in. “The aspirin will kick in soon, you just gotta try to relax, okay?” 

“Thank you, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says. It’s partially for the water and aspirin, but it’s mostly for taking care of him last night and watching him. Tsukki was evidently not as messed up as he was right now and given that he thought to set out things in preparation for the morning, he was going to guess that he was sober last night as well. “Did you have a good time last night?” he asks, worried now that Tsukki spent his entire night babysitting and not enjoying himself. 

“So good. You’re adorable when you drink,” Tsukishima admits, the sleep causing his filter to disappear. “Gotta do it again.” Yamaguchi giggles, his head proving to him that even though Tsukishima did not get drunk, that did not mean that he didn’t. “Come on, let’s go back to sleep, baby.” Tsukishima notices this time, trying to hold onto the sleep, but slowly falling out of it, but when Yamaguchi listens to him instantaneously, curling back into him and smiling so contently, he decides that he’s grateful for it slipping. 

The sleep is very enticing now to both of them as they’re wrapped up in each other’s warmth, soft ‘I love you’s falling from their mouths as they fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Leave me a tip or commission me! ](https://ko-fi.com/toriiixoox)
> 
> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudo! they are more appreciated than you know!!!
> 
> if you want to follow me on tumblr, talk or whatnot, you can find me @a-kaash-me-outside!


End file.
